Passion
by THE Minimoy
Summary: Merlin et Gwaine sont ensembles depuis un petit moment mais ils n'ont jamais franchi le cap... Ou du moins ils n'ont jamais eu la chance d'être en paix pour y arriver. Y arriveront-ils? Pour le savoir, venez lire Rating M! Bonne Lecture!


**Coucou!  
**

Ça y est je suis en vacances! Les partiels sont enfin finis! (Et qu'est ce que j'ai souffert TT-TT).  
Mais j'ai survécu et voilà comme prévu la suite des aventures de Merlin et Gwaine.

Comme promis cette histoire est surtout basé sur la relation charnelle de nos chéris, donc lemon et donc rating M. Pour les personnes qui ne supportent pas les relations charnelles entres hommes, dernier avertissement, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous et risque de ne pas vous plaire. **  
**

Je remercie encore une fois pour toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir des retours sur mes histoires, de savoir qu'est ce qui a plu ou déplu. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis dans leur favori.

Plus particulièrement:

Silk's Shadow: Je te remercie beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles review qui sont pour moi le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir. J'espère que mes histoires vont continuer à te plaire. J'espère lire prochainement une nouvelle histoire de ta part, tu as un style d'écriture vraiment agréable à lire. J'encourage les personnes qui me lisent à aller voir tes histoires, si cela n'est pas déjà fait.

Snapou Black: Merci! J'espère que tu vas continuer à venir me lire ^-^ et toutes critique constructive est la bien venue.

ahotep84: Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire, et je te remercie pour ton soutient pour mes partiels . Voilà la suite pour noël, j'espère me faire pardonner. J'espère que mon histoire va te plaire.

Slash V: Merci beaucoup! J'aime tes commentaires! J'en suis même devenu accro! J'espère que ma nouvelle histoire va continuer à te faire rêver.

Ma: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai un style d'écriture facile à lire. Je t'encourage à continuer à me faire des critiques, comme ça je continuerais à m'améliorer. J'espère que cette "suite" te plaira.

toph90: La suite tu voulais, la suite voilà est! Sinon merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire! J'espère avoir encore beaucoup de review.

Je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOEL! En espérant que Papa Noël sera généreux avec vous.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Passion**

« Dis-moi Merlin, je me demandais… Le petit dragon en bois que tu as dans ta chambre, qui est ce qui l'a fait ? »

Merlin et Gwaine marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du château, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit Merlin un peu trop rapidement et prenant un air défensif. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Et cela lui rappelait des souvenirs encore douloureux, faisant se froncer ses sourcils.

Gwaine remarqua ce changement. S'il en fut blessé, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » préféra-t-il demander, n'étant pas sûr de là où il venait de mettre les pieds.

Merlin sembla alors remarquer son attitude et tenta maladroitement de se reprendre.

« Hu-C'e… C'est rien Gwaine. C'est juste moi. Ne fait pas attention à ce que j'ai dit. Je ne réfléchissais pas quand je t'ai répondu. »

« Justement Merlin. »

Gwaine s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, et vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls, pris le visage de Merlin entre ses mains. Il le fit ensuite tourner vers le sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs regards.

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit. Je veux qu'avec moi tu sois toi-même. Que tu n'aies plus peur des conséquences. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance et je tiens trop à toi pour que tu arrives à me faire m'éloigner de toi. Et puis qu'est ce qui serait encore plus gros que "Tu sais quoi" ?»

« J- »

« Tututu Merlin. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit. Tu peux tout me dire. Si tu as besoin d'une oreille pour t'écouter, d'une épaule pour pleurer, d'une paire de bras pour te réconforter, je suis là pour ça Merlin. Et je le ferais volontiers. »

Les yeux humides, Merlin avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il sauta littéralement dans les bras du chevalier, qui referma les bras autour du corps du sorcier dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse.

Gwaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer de plus en plus ces étreintes. Sentir la proximité et la chaleur du corps de son Merlin près du sien était un véritable régale. Une bénédiction du ciel.

Il se foutait bien de savoir que Merlin était un sorcier. Comme si ce dernier était capable de faire le moindre mal. Il était la gentillesse incarnée !

_Arthur n'est qu'un crétin royal fini !_ Pensa-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du valet, pour en respirer l'odeur.

Il aimait tout de Merlin. Son esprit, sa gentillesse, ses petites manies, son sourire, ses yeux bleu qui devenaient or lorsqu'il faisait de la magie, son corps, son odeur… Tout.

Merlin lui se complaisait dans l'étreinte de Gwaine. Il appréciait de plus en plus ces câlins et avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de prendre dans ses bras le chevalier dès qu'il le croisait.

C'était comme si une force le poussait à se rapprocher du corps du chevalier… Corps qui d'ailleurs était bien fait, et appelait à la luxure…

Merlin se sentit rougir dans les bras du chevalier en repensant aux derniers rêves qu'il avait fait… Des rêves monopolisés par Gwaine. Plus particulièrement ses rêves étaient constitués de lui et Gwaine… et peu ou pas de vêtements. Enfin en grande majorité sans vêtements.

Lorsqu'il sentit le chevalier enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La barbe de Gwaine frôlait la peau sensible de son cou, et le chatouillait.

« Gwaine, rigola Merlin, Ta barbe, ça pique. »

Le dit Gwaine releva sa tête, les yeux soudain pétillant de malice et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est qu'il est sensible ce petit sorcier » Et sur ses paroles, Gwaine ré-enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Merlin et se mit à se frotter contre Merlin comme un chat.

Ce qui, bien sur, déclencha un fou rire de la part de Merlin.

« Ahaha- A- Ahah- Arrê-Arrête ! Ahah Gwa-Gwaine ! »

Merlin réussi à se libérer des bras du chevalier et commença à courir dans les couloirs du château.

« Merlin ! Reviens ici ! » Cria le chevalier en rigolant. Il se mit ensuite à courir après Merlin.

Notre petit couple se mit à courir dans tout le château, sous les yeux médusés des servantes, cuisinières, chevaliers… Même Arthur manqua de faire tomber le parchemin qu'il était en train de lire quand il vit Merlin se faire poursuivre par Gwaine.

Gwaine commençait à fatiguer de son côté. Mine de rien Merlin était endurant. Cela grâce à toutes les corvées qu'il avait dû faire pour le prince. Cela lui avait permis non pas d'obtenir la force d'attaque des chevaliers, mais une bonne endurance et le sorcier en était fier.

Cependant, Gwaine réussit néanmoins à rattraper Merlin et à le plaquer contre un mur, dans un coin reculé du château.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Merlin se rapprocha du chevalier et laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles du brun.

Ce dernier ne résista pas à la tentation et posa autoritairement ses lèvres sur celle du sorcier. Le baiser était passionné, comme s'ils tentaient de s'approprier les lèvres de l'autre. Merlin passa les bras autour du cou de Gwaine pendant que ce dernier laissait ses mains arriver sur les hanches de Merlin. Leurs langues s'amusaient à danser entres elles, et ils ne rompaient le contact que pour reprendre leur souffle. Scellant immédiatement leurs lèvres de nouveau.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, les mains de Gwaine se remirent à bouger, pour commencer à parcourir avec envie les courbes du dos de Merlin. Passant dans les cheveux de son sorcier, pour ensuite descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale, savourant les courbes et la chaleur se dégageant du corps du plus jeune, pour enfin arriver de nouveau sur les hanches.  
Merlin laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, comme pour encourager le chevalier. Ce dernier laissa alors ses mains descendre sur les fesses du sorcier. Il se mit à caresser avec ferveur, malaxant un peu au passage, recevant comme récompense un gémissement plus prononcé de la part de Merlin. Gémissement qui fut « avalé » par la bouche affamée de Gwaine.

Gwaine laissa ensuite remonter ses mains, les faisant passer son le tissu que constituait la chemise de Merlin, rencontrant enfin la douce peau de son sorcier.

Gwaine sentit alors son désir s'enflammer. Il se recula légèrement, lâchant les lèvres de Merlin pour regarder ce dernier. Il voulait être sûr. Car il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à trouver la force de s'arrêter ensuite. Il désirait tellement Merlin.

Ce dernier ne sentant plus la bouche du chevalier sur la sienne, rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour profiter des délicieuses sensations que faisaient naître en lui les mains de Gwaine.

Il se retrouva face au regard affamé mais tellement plein d'amour et de désir de Gwaine.

Merlin lui sourit. Il reprit les lèvres du chevalier et laissa ses mains descendre sur les hanches de Gwaine pour jouer avec sa ceinture.

Alors que Gwaine répondait passionnément à l'échange, laissant ses mains retourner sous la chemise de Merlin un bruit sourd dans les couloirs les fit sursauter.

Se séparant brusquement, ils regardèrent rapidement qui les avaient interrompus.  
Ils furent soulagés quand ils remarquèrent que c'était une simple servante qui venait de faire tomber son bac à linge sale et qu'elle ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués.

S'enfonçant de nouveau dans l'ombre du couloir, Gwaine prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne.

« Allons dans ma chambre. Nous ne risquerons plus de nous faire interrompre » lui chuchota d'une voix grave et suave le chevalier à l'oreille de Merlin, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

« Oui » lui répondit simplement Merlin, se laissant presque tirer par un Gwaine qui avait du mal à refreiner la passion qui le rongeait.

Merlin ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination que lorsqu'il se fit plaquer contre la porte de la chambre de Gwaine pour un autre baiser passionné.

Le sorcier laissa ses jambes passer autour de la taille de Gwaine, s'accrochant désespérément. Le chevalier le porta alors sur le lit après avoir bien vérifié que la porte était bien fermée.

Une fois arrivés jusqu'au lit ils se laissèrent tomber dessus, sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres de l'autre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de s'embrasser, comme s'ils cherchaient à rattraper le temps perdu. Leurs baisers étaient tantôt amoureux, plein de tendresse, tantôt plein d'une passion teintée de détresse. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas accepté et ne le serait sans doute pas… Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort qu'eux.

Lâchant à regret les lèvres de Merlin, Gwaine se releva, se retrouvant au-dessus d'un Merlin allongé de tout son long sur son lit.

Face à cette vison de pure luxure, Gwaine sentit son pantalon devenir trop serré, à lui en faire mal. Il enleva sa cape la jetant au loin, détacha sa ceinture et enleva sa côte de maille aussi vite que ses gestes pressés par le désir de retrouver le contact de Merlin le lui permirent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une simple chemise et son pantalon.

Il se rallongea sur Merlin, reprenant avec empressement ses lèvres rougies. Alors que leurs langues bataillaient pour la dominance, les mains de Gwaine passèrent sous la chemise de Merlin et la firent remonter, laissant le ventre et le torse de Merlin à découvert. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir cette zone encore inconnue avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Merlin gémit sous les caresses du chevalier, sentant son pantalon devenir trop serré et une chaleur presque douloureuse se concentrer dans son bas ventre. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, et ne voulant pas être le seul torturé par le plaisir, il laissa ses mains se balader dans le dos du chevalier. Il caressa les courbes des muscles qui se dessinaient sous la chemise de ce dernier. Finalement frustré par le tissu, il laissa ses mains passer en dessous de la chemise, soupirant de satisfaction quand il put enfin sentir la peau douce et chaude de Gwaine sous ses doigts. Il mit fin au baiser et enleva autoritairement la chemise du chevalier.

« Mais c'est qu'on dirait que quelqu'un est pressé » chuchota Gwaine tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Merlin, une fois que ce dernier lui ait enlevé sa chemise et l'ait balancée au loin.

« Dépêche-toi de m'embrasser ou je te lance un sort »

« Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, mon petit sorcier »

Gwaine posa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Merlin et enleva la chemise du sorcier, la faisant rejoindre la pile de vêtements au pied du lit. Il laissa ensuite sa bouche partir à la découverte du torse de Merlin.

Sa langue s'amusa à dessiner des arabesques brulantes sur la peau blanche du sorcier. Sorcier qui avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir et sentait son désir augmenter toujours plus.

« Gwaine ! » gémit-il.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire. Et laissa sa langue descendre toujours plus bas, pour arriver à la hauteur du pantalon de Merlin où une jolie bosse s'était formée. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et il effleura de sa main la bosse, faisant une fois de plus gémir d'impatience Merlin.

« Gwaine ! Arrête ! »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il tout en continuant à masser la bosse à travers le tissu.

Le regard que lui lança Merlin, le fit frissonner et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour éviter de prendre sauvagement et immédiatement Merlin. Le regard de ce dernier était teinté d'un reflet doré, rendant le sorcier que plus désirable.

Il abaissa finalement le pantalon de Merlin, laissant ce dernier aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Merlin se rendant compte de sa soudaine nudité ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et tenta de se dérober au regard de Gwaine.

Ce dernier empêcha Merlin de bouger.

« Chuut… Laisse-moi t'admirer… Mon sorcier bien aimé » chuchotta Gwaine d'une voix ou transperçait tout son amour pour le sorcier.

« Je… je ne suis pas aussi bien bâti que toi. Mon corps est tout frêle, alors que toi… »

« Oui, moi ? » Ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Gwaine.

Merlin se renfrogna, et se retourna, enfouissant sa tête dans un coussin, tournant le dos au chevalier.

Chevalier qui profita de l'occasion pour faire passer sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale du sorcier, récoltant ainsi un nouveau gémissement de plaisir de Merlin.

« Gwaine… »

« Tu es magnifique à mes yeux Merlin. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'interdis de te déprécier. Regarde. » Il fit se retourner le sorcier et prenant sa main dans la sienne, la mena jusqu'à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

« Regarde à quel point je te désire, à quel point tu me rends fou… Merlin je t'aime. »

Merlin manqua de s'étouffer suite à la déclaration du chevalier. S'ils avaient confiance en les sentiments de chacun c'était la première fois que ces derniers étaient formulés à voix haute. Et cela combla de bonheur le sorcier, qui s'empressa d'embrasser passionnément Gwaine.

Merlin laissa ses mains défaire les lacets du pantalon du chevalier. Pendant ce temps Gwaine avait pris en main le désir de Merlin et s'appliquait à faire sortir le plus de gémissements possible de la bouche du sorcier.  
Merlin arriva finalement (mais avec difficulté) à enlever le pantalon de Gwaine et s'empressa également de caresser le membre gorgé de plaisir du chevalier. Ce dernier laissa à son tour échapper des gémissements de plaisir, qui firent sourire Merlin.

« Merlin, merlin… » Gémissait le chevalier, le désir prenant le pas, ses hanches bougeant au même rythme que les caresses de Merlin. Il se sentait sombrer dans le plaisir. Et les gémissements que laissait échapper Merlin ne l'aidait pas.

Alors qu'il sentait le point de non-retour arriver, il arriva néanmoins à s'arrêter et s'éloigna légèrement du corps du sorcier.  
Il lui présenta alors ses doigts. Doigts que Merlin s'empressa de lécher et mordiller.  
Une fois que le chevalier sut que ces derniers étaient assez humidifiés, il les fit descendre vers les fesses de Merlin.  
Relevant légèrement les hanches pour faciliter l'accès, il se mit à préparer son sorcier en insérant un premier doigt.

Merlin se crispa sous l'intrusion, mais les baisers de Gwaine le long de son visage, puis dans son cou où une nouvelle marque fut faite, ainsi que ses paroles rassurantes et ses mouvements sur son membre eurent bientôt raison de lui et il se détendit.

Gwaine amorça quelques mouvements, avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Il prépara avec soin son futur amant en exerçant des mouvements de ciseaux et faisant sortir et entrer ses doigts toujours plus loin.

Soudain ses doigts effleurèrent un endroit spécial et Merlin se cambra de plaisir, comme électrocuté.

« Gwaine ! Aahhhummm… » Gémit Merlin en se mordant les lèvres de gêne.

Gwaine tenta de retrouver l'endroit, et voyant que Merlin n'arrêtait pas de frissonner et de gémir sous ses attentions sentit que ce dernier était prêt.

« Gwaine… vient. Maintenant ! » Ordonna Merlin dont les yeux était plus dorés que bleu maintenant, le désir étant trop fort pour qu'il puisse contrôler sa magie.

Il se redressa et plantant son regard dans celui de Merlin il le posséda. Il entra lentement dans l'antre chaude du sorcier, voulant éviter de lui faire mal.  
Si au début Merlin ressentit une vive douleur, il n'en laissa rien paraître, ressentant enfin le plaisir de ne faire plus qu'un avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Gwaine lui se retenait de venir maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà atteint le 7ème ciel. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de gémir de plaisir. Il se mit à respirer de grandes bouffés d'air, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle pour ne pas blesser son amant.

Attendant quelques minutes que Merlin s'habitue à sa présence, Gwaine s'évertua de distraire le sorcier. Il embrassa la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui passait sous les lèvres. Il s'attarda avec plaisir dans le creux du cou du sorcier, où il s'appliquait à laisser le plus de traces possible. Une de ses mains se posa sur le sexe de Merlin et commença à le caresser alors qu'il commençait à bouger ses hanches.

« Ha ! »

« Ça va ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Demanda Gwaine, effrayé à l'idée de blesser Merlin. Il savait que ça le tuerait de s'arrêter maintenant, mais il le ferait si Merlin le lui demandait.

« Tais-toi, et continue. Je… J'en veux plus. Gwaine » Murmura rouge de honte le sorcier.

Gwaine laissa un sourire tendre se dessiner sur son visage et alors qu'il embrassait les lèvres meurtries de Merlin il commença un mouvement de va et vient. Le chevalier fit passer les jambes de Merlin par-dessus ses épaules et amorça des mouvements de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus profond, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ce point si sensible qui avait fait frémir de plaisir son amant plus tôt.

« Gwaine »

« Merlin… je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. » Laissa échapper Gwaine, alors que ses mouvements de hanche devenaient de plus en plus rapide.

Leurs deux corps bougeaient en rythme, et la chaleur augmentait de plus en plus dans la pièce où on ne pouvait plus qu'entendre le froissement des draps et les gémissements de plaisir des deux amants.

Merlin n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, il n'y avait plus que Gwaine, sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres et un plaisir immense, dévastateur qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il sentait sa magie perdre le contrôle et pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire, complètement soumis au plaisir que lui faisait ressentir Gwaine. Il passa les bras autour des épaules du chevalier pour rapprocher encore plus leurs corps et enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Gwaine.

Il sentit alors ses dernières barrières céder et submergé par le désir Merlin se déversa sur son ventre, étouffant son cri de délivrance en mordant la peau tendre du cou de Gwaine, le marquant comme sien.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Gwaine à son tour se sente venir. Il accéléra encore ses coups de hanche allant toujours plus loin et finalement dans un dernier gémissement se déversa dans son amant.

Le souffle cour, il se retira doucement. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à côté du corps en sueur du sorcier, qui reprenait avec difficulté sa respiration.

Merlin tourna sa tête vers lui, et tout en lui offrant un des plus beaux sourires que le chevalier n'est jamais vu, l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Je t'aime Gwaine. » lui dit-il tout doucement, laissant ses mains caresser les boucles rebelles de Gwaine.

Le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, se sentant l'homme le plus heureux de la planète.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime tellement mon petit sorcier ».

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés dans le lit, profitant de la présence et de la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

Finalement Gwaine jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et ce qu'il vit lui fit soulever les sourcils.

« Merlin ? »

« Hum » Marmonna le sorcier, qui avait le visage sur le torse nu de son amant et qui semblait sur le point de partir au pays des rêves.

« Regarde un peu ça » Dit Gwaine cachant avec difficulté le rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Merlin se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil pour regarder la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le fit rougir de honte. Gwaine voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amant ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. La pièce était complètement en désordre. Tous les meubles avaient changé de place, l'armoire s'était vidée sur le sol et les chandeliers étaient encore en suspension dans les airs… la pièce respirait la magie.

« Ce n'est pas drôle »

« Moi je trouve que si. Depuis le temps que je pensais à réaménager la décoration de la pièce. Je ne peux que te remercier Merlin »

« Grumblr… Je ne maîtrise pas encore complètement ma magie…. Je ne suis pas habitué à … à ressentir des sensations d'une telle intensité… » Parvient difficilement à dire Merlin, tout grognon.

« Et je suis heureux d'être celui qui te les fait découvrir » répondit amoureusement Gwaine tout en lui déposant de rapides baisers sur ses joues toutes rouges. Il laissa ses bras passer sur les épaules de Merlin pour le ramener encore plus près de lui et ramena les couvertures sur eux.

« Gwaine ! Je dois aller-»

« Chut… Juste pour cette fois, reste. Personne ne peut venir et je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Merlin qui se cala confortablement contre le corps chaud du chevalier et ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous les caresses pleines de tendresse de son amant.

Gwaine quand à lui, pris plaisir à regarder Merlin dormir tranquillement à ses côtés avant que le sommeil ne vienne et qu'il ne finisse pas s'endormir heureux au côté de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ^-^  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. Toute critique constructive est la bien venue. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou non.

Une suite est en cours d'écriture, mais je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera (Mais quelques reviews pourrait faire changer tout cela. Chantage? Qui a parlé de chantage?)

Sur ce je vous souhaite de nouveau un Joyeux Noël! Et que papa noël apporte plein de cadeaux et de reviews!  
Biz et à bientôt!


End file.
